zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zelda311
Archive I Archive II Current Talk Page RE: Looking Back I AM ERROR Hello! Uhhh Thank you realm of masks May I join the Realm of Masks, or do I have to do something to join other than ask?Green hat (talk) 22:03, October 10, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Thanks, dude C U aroundGreen hat (talk) 15:45, October 11, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Your ?'s one time i was a zelda311 now im leon-4C another zelda fan now i know theres other zeldas on the world Uploading Images , so always add that in. Secondly, put in a summary when uploading a new image because, like in the Deku Stick image, it can be either in Ocarina of Time or Majora's Mask. Thirdly, add a category such as in the Deku Stick image, it is Ocarina of Time Item Images. But because you failed to put in a summary I don't know that for certain. Fourthly, add the image to the article with a caption and roll-over text. Even if you don't add a summary, license, or category at least put it on the article. If you don't have time to even add it the page, then upload it latter.|time=17:42, November 1, 2009 (UTC)}} Your recent mass edits Okay this has been bothering me all day, so what is up man? You have made all of these poorly made stubs that I had to clean up, made a huge fight about a stupid grammar fight, and a whole bunch of grammar changes that Triforce had to revert. Yesterday you had about 300 mainspace edits and now have over 400, and have aplied for rollback, and you quit ZG today. I don't like this one bit'''-- C2' / 00:29, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I want a response, not just you talking on the IRC.'-- C2' / 00:34, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Things about me I'm an artist,I like science,bible,I (actually study the bible),and like to watch my pets and observe them,(my sea urchin.)I think I'm going to be a marine biologist Cool mantax (talk) 03:12, November 13, 2009 (UTC) RE:Bye-bye }}} Sig HiShadow Hacker (talk) 00:48, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Spirit Tracks I actually haven't gotten Spirit Tracks yet, i've been going off what my friend was saying. I was gonna wait till christmas too, but then I decided I couldn't wait so i'm getting it this week. Njh117 01:07, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Response Yeah I've been busy as well. I've been at school, and doing odd jobs to make some money. You?'-- C2' / 00:41, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I don't have mostly yardwork. It's starting to get cold outside though so I'll have to do something else. What do you do to make money?'-- C2' / 01:02, December 9, 2009 (UTC) It's more than worth it to get up and just do something to make money. $)'-- C2' / 01:18, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Sheikah haha Actually there is a bunch of things I have found over the past several months that have either CC, or C2, or whatever. '-- C2' / 00:36, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Have you found anything Z311 related?'-- C2' / 00:44, December 11, 2009 (UTC) This user is a christian User page Hey apparently wikia came up with another stupid idea, thus rendering me unable to edit your page due to some spam filter. Could you replace the link to File:Freezard.png to File:Freezzard (Ocarina of Time).png (note the two z's)? Thanks.—'Triforce' 14 01:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I made a mistake Realm of masks RE: Hi Zeldapedia is now in Oasis, so that might be why. Welcome back. You can call me "TM" if you want. The 04:02, December 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: IRC Best bet is to go through this link and the channel is called #Zeldapedia-IRC. Oh, and best bet is to use Zelda311 as your nick, and I'm pretty sure you don't have to be registered. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 05:25, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :It didn't change with oasis. We changed to get founder to get AOP due to spam attacks. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 05:30, January 20, 2011 (UTC) IRC